Betrayal
by Blackfire 18
Summary: [Chapter 8 Up! At long last!] Dreams and Reality. Sometimes it is difficult to tell the difference between them. Robin treads the thin line between these realities, with many things at stake. If he cannot differentiate between them, all is lost.
1. Betrayed

Betrayal  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, nor any of the characters there within.  
  
Something was wrong. Something was terribly, terribly wrong. No, it was not the music, nor the people, nor the atmosphere. He just felt awkward; ill at ease. His head turned, expecting to find some villain hidden in the shadows, awaiting a chance to strike. His eyes raked over the crowd, a frown creasing his forehead. There was nothing but finely dressed couples dancing in the hall to a soft melody. All was calm and tranquil. He breathed deeply, trying to calm his restless nerves, but his feeling of discomfort would did not pass. He loosened the bow-tie around his neck and stiffly adjusted the tuxedo which seemed to have shrunk from the sheen of sweat which had perspired on his skin. In hopes of finding solace, his gaze shifted to the young girl he held close in his arms. Her red hair fell in magnificent curls from an interestingly done up plait. She wore a gown fit for a Tamaranian princess; white satin and white laced silk twisted and bound in graceful design from waist to torsoshoulder, with an elegant train at her back to finish. Her back back bare besides the intricate lacing that held the gown tightly around her torso. A pendent of a deeply shaded emerald hung to balance delicately on her forehead and another emerald set in a jet-black choker fastened around her slender neck, to rested on the hollow of her throat. Her hands were concealed by elongated gloves that reached up to just below the elbow, an arm draped around either side of his neck. The proximity, he suddenly realized with a swallow, was the closest they had ever been together. She gazed up into his eyes, evergreen matching sky blue. She smiled uncertainly.  
"Robin, does something trouble you?" He awoke suddenly from his reverie and shook his head slightly, smiling back to her weakly at to the innocent face that knew not pain.  
"It's nothing, Starfire; nothing that should worry you." But Starfire was not to be deterred so easily. A terse anger rose in him, welling up towards some unknown breaking point at Starfire's response. He did not understand where the emotion had come from.  
"Something is troubling you Robin, and I am concerned for you."  
"Nothing is wrong!" he snapped as he felt something shatter within his self-control.  
"Robin!"  
Starfire's eyes suddenly widened, her gaze tearing through Robin. It was not a look of horror that met his dazed eyes, no; it was more dreadful then that—her eyes were filled with such sorrow and agony that distressed his heart stoppedhim. Time seemed to grind to a halt; all there was in the moment were Starfire's eyes shimmering with unspent tears; her painted lips parted in a silent cry. Motionless.  
The world began to move again and Starfire's body rose and ; a sharp inhale of pain met his ears along followed bywith a clipped whimper. Robin's eyes widened as his jaw fell. His friends; Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy, lay in a mass of a blood. The lively color from their faces had vanished, blood still trickling from terrible wounds born from their hearts. The stench of decaying corpses assaulted his senses as a feeling of true horror dawned on Robin. Starfire grimaced and shifted, slipping away from Robin, sliding from the small blade he gripped in a white-knuckled fist. A deep crimson stained her beautiful dress; a jarring combination of red and white, where her heart bled her tears. Her eyes fell to her chest where her life fell fell steadily away, her piercing gaze drew up to pin Robin with the terrible deed. Robin felt he could not breathe under the stare; his own heart, young and full, throbbed in his throat. Starfire moved as if to speak to him when a suddenA jolt of pain seized her and she fell in utter silence among her fallen companions. Her eyes began to lose their lovely emerald glow. She murmured softly in a broken voice that seemed farther away then any voice should have been, her life ebbing away at his feet.  
"Robin...Robin, how could you betray us?"  
  
A/N: Right. This story is going to be a little jumbled and perhaps a little confusing; I still have yet to work out the middle section of this tale. I suppose that's what I get for writing a story on a dream I had which started my whole liking to Teen Titans. But enough rambling; I prefer constructive criticism to flames, thank you. Please review, comments are most welcome. Thank yous for reading!. 


	2. Always Fleeing

Betrayal  
  
Chapter 2: Always Fleeing  
  
"NO!" Robin awoke in his bed panting and sweating. It took a moment for him to realize where he was—safe in his room in the Titan Tower; everything that had happened had only been a dream; all just a terrible nightmare. He and all of his friends were safe at home. Robin leaned forward and pressed his fists into his eyes. Breathing deeply, he calmed his beating heart and hastily swiped the sweat from his brow and rose from his bed.  
  
Robin strode briskly to the den, the Titans lounge and meeting place. He continued forward and only halted once he had reaching the large window overlooking the bay. It was nice to have an island to themselves, but he could not help to feel a little guilty for owning the massive real estate with such excellent location. Still, he and the other Titans kept the city protected and well guarded, and he felt it was a just recompense. He sighed audibly; he was just using the Tower to distract himself. He could feel the nightmarish dream hovering on the edges of his awareness like ravenous birds of prey, awaiting their chance to strike. Suddenly, a soft voice broke through his thoughts.  
  
"Robin?"  
  
He froze, already having recognized the owner of the voice before his sharp eyes followed the sound.  
  
"Starfire, what are you doing up so late?"  
  
Starfire sat before the window, her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Her cheek rested delicately on her knees, her emerald eyes watching his every move with noticeable interest. She shrugged innocently, a lovely roll of her shoulders; her ever-present smile gently curling the edges of her lips.  
  
"I could not sleep."  
  
Robin welcomed the diversion from his troubling apparitions and settled himself down next to her and sighed wearily.  
  
"That makes two of us."  
  
"Why could you not sleep, friend?" she asked in curiosity, her head rising to gaze at him more fully, intent to hear his tale.  
  
"I...I had a bad dream." Robin turned his gaze to look out the window, suddenly uncomfortable. Starfire hummed her acknowledgment and nod her head once.  
  
"Is that what you call a...'night-mare'?" her voice faltering on the foreign word. Robin made no response. He was slipping back into the epoch of his dream. They recalled themselves horrifically in his mind's eye; one in quick succession of the other. The bloodied knife in his hand, his friend's bodies strewn here and there, and a crimson liquid thick on the floor; even the bitter, metallic smell of blood assaulted his senses. He was breathing hard again, struggling to keep the vision of the broken Starfire from his eyes, straining from it as would a fly caught in a spider's web. But even as he thought it, it was too late—Starfire was in his arms, her eyes wide with pain and sorrow, her grip wavering, her life slipping away. Then she was falling again, her eyes closing as she collapsed.  
  
"Robin...Robin, how could you betray us?...Robin..."  
  
"Robin?"  
  
He jerked back to reality, his breath coming in short bursts and his body shivering with an unknown cold. He could barely make out Starfire's hand on his arm. The usual comfort the action would have given him now vanished and was replaced with horror. His eyes met hers for a fleeting instant—her eyes just as frightened as his. Had she somehow seen the dream as well?  
  
Robin stood quickly, trying with great difficulty to qualm the fear rising in his chest. Impossible. Ridiculous. The very notion of such an idea was ludicrous; he willed the hasty impression away, but the shaking in his limbs did not cease. He stared stricken at the red-haired girl, as if a mere touch from him would shatter her very being.  
  
"Robin, what is wrong?" Starfire moved slowly to stand, hesitant on how to react to her companion's erratic behavior. Robin shied away from her in mounting panic.  
  
"E-excuse me." Robin managed to choke out and dismissed himself from the room at a stride that would have set him airborne if he had had wings. The image of the terribly lost expression on Starfire's face made him clamp his teeth on his tongue so harshly it bled. He spited himself for having done such an act to her; he should have smashed through the immense window-front to have better deserved her uncertainty.  
  
The automated door shut behind him and Robin fled.  
  
A/N: Yes, yes, another short chapter, I have realized, and the next may be quite short as well. Free time isn't so free for me. The plot will become thicker within the next chapter; expect it to be posted sometime next week- end. I'm sorry to say that Robin seems to be so out of character, but it will all sum up toward the end. Until then, keep reading and reviewing! Much kudos to those who have already! Thank you! 


	3. A Strange Meeting

Betrayal  
Chapter 3 Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, nor any of the characters there within.  
  
He dodged a hard left, then right, then left again, down a staircase and burst through the door which opened to the outside world. The exertion of befuddled muscles left him panting, but at least the blind energy that had built in his chest was subsiding. He leant against a wall to catch his breath, willing himself to calm before he continued forward, this time at a walk. The breeze was cool on his sweltering brow and he paused in his stride, feeling a powerful guilt overcome him for running out on the poor alien girl. He shut his eyes to the vision of her saddened face, inhaling uneasily. He forced himself to breathe out slowly and he was rewarded with a relaxed spasm of his muscles and blissful darkness to fill his eye-lids. With resolve returning, he opened his eyes to gaze out over the water, when a startling sight met his eyes: a fog had rolled in from the north. Fog? It was a rare occurrence indeed to have that particular weather condition near the Tower; but it was not the weather forecast that worried him, it was the fog itself. When he had exited the Tower, there had not been a cloud overhead to be seen, or perhaps he had been in such a hassled state he had merely overlooked it. He did not recall seeing the strange occurrence from the Tower as well, when he had been with Starfire—Starfire! The terrible visions were returning again, flashing at him with such a vicious ferocity he could feel a wind stir around his head. Robin swallowed hard. Anything to stop these visions!  
  
"Anything?"  
  
A dark figure appeared to his right, silhouetted by the grey cloud cover that now surrounded the Titan's Tower.  
  
"Anything at all?" spoke a familiar feminine voice. Robin was taken aback for he had not realized he had spoken aloud, and was, suffice to say: staggered to find that the owner of the voice was none other than Starfire's elder sister—  
  
"Blackfire." He growled. She smirked haughtily at him.  
  
"The one and only." She lifted a hand to flick back her raven-tresses and straighten the armor on her forearm, her dark eyes locking with his. "It is pleasing to know that I have left such a mark that I am remembered so quickly..."  
  
"How did you escape from prison?" He demanded, thinking to distract her with conversation so he could gauge when would be the best moment of attack. She gazed at him fixedly, put off that he should interject her in mid-sentence even to pay a compliment whether directed mainly to herself or to him.  
  
"Let's just say I have a talent for it." She continued to straighten the armor arranged across her midriff, her vigilant eyes strayed to a particular section that was jabbing rather uncomfortably into her side and Robin saw his moment to strike; he lunged forward. Blackfire did not look up but sprang away, turning a full circle, her dark hair flying to follow her fluid movement. Robin followed suit but stopped short, realizing a moment too late that Blackfire had cleverly lured him into the attack with a deceptive ploy of dedicating her interest more into the adjustment of her body armor than he. A sharp flash struck him in the eyes and he froze, momentarily blinded. When the glaring in his eyes passed, he glanced downward to see a dagger pointed at his heart. Blackfire held the small blade as would a master swordsman in utter control of her opponent; she smiled cruelly at him in the dim silence.  
  
"Tell me Robin," she spoke softly, her eyes boring into his, "do you recognize this blade?" she drew away stealthily and gripped the butt of the dagger in the center of her knuckles and flaunted the remarkable craftsmanship of the weapon at Robin by twirling it assuredly in her fingers. Robin's breath caught in his throat, his lungs expanding to an impossible size and heart hammering in wild concert. This was the exact blade that had pierced Starfire's heart; the blade from his dream.  
  
The dagger flashed in the moonlight, pulling Robin from his appalling meditation, and again the dagger became a weapon; however this time, poised at his throat. "Would you do anything, Robin, to protect Starfire?" the raven-haired girl hissed dangerously, her smile gone, her sharp eyes faded as they filled with a menacing, amethyst radiance. The silence between them stretched as Robin seethed with anger; spiteful to himself for having allowed the girl to fool him into an attack and yield to her the upper hand. She, however, was the essence of steel; cold and foreboding. Robin set his jaw.  
  
"Yes." He replied just as fiercely. Blackfire paused a moment then, surveying Robin in the depths of the power that resided in her eyes. As swiftly as a serpent could strike, she turned and hurled the dagger into the sea before she turned back to him, palms crackling with power. Robin could feel the shock from where he stood and imagined that his hair was standing on end.  
  
"Then you, Robin, shall find that dagger and betray her on the night of the new moon. If you fail, your world will perish." She rose a few feet into the air which rippled and snapped harshly with Blackfire's inner power. "Choose wisely."  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Phew, I've finally updated! Terribly sorry about the wait for all of you anticipating fans; and I know, it's another short chapter—but this time, and I shall swear to God in heaven that it will longer than the first three! (However, there is still little chance of a quick update; just cross fingers and give me your wishful thinking!) Right, I still am filling out this story and it is going rather nicely, if I do say so myself, and I even had the inclination to begin yet another Teen Titans story which may pop up sometime next week. Keep a sharp look out for it! Please read and review! 


	4. Confusion at Breakfast

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 4: Confusion at Breakfast**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teen Titans.**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to eventidespirit, who has been nothing but a steadfast reader and reviewer of my stories. Kudo's! (btw, check out _As Sisters_ as it is complete, unless I find the time to continue it.)**

Robin awoke for the second time that night, the brilliance of Blackfire's eyes still glaring menacingly before him in the darkness. He drew a hand across his brow to find sweat trickling down his cheek and his hair matted to his skull. He vaguely recalled he had indeed fallen asleep twice. He felt sick to his stomach; what could this all mean?

These dreams of his, no matter how controversial, were somehow connected. Something terrible was going to befall Starfire and he was going to have a hand in it.

Robin awoke fully the next morning although not fitfully. He had bathed his face to relieve himself of the salty residue that had been left behind from the terrible night. Feeling somewhat refreshed, Robin made his way down to the front of the Tower, standing in what the Titans had considered their common room.

He could not help the curiosity that rose in his breast as he gazed out over the sea. That dagger. What if Blackfire had truly visited him that night and demanded he find the weapon and destroy her sister. What could possibly become of the world if he did not comply? The threat felt empty but it was the manner in which the raven-haired girl spoke it that seemed so real. Empty-threats could fetch nothing but his suspicion, but they were still not to be taken lightly, his training would not allow it. Yes, there had been something in the dark Tamaranian's eyes that told him different; a haunting ferocity that did not lie.

He grumbled audibly into his mug of milk and drank deeply; he would have had something a little stronger but they were all out of much else besides the white beverage and as much as Starfire promoted it, he did not think mustard would pass for a picker-upper. Robin allowed a small smile to curl his lips before his thoughts returned to resolving his current predicament.

He could not decide what to do, but what would it hurt to at least search for the dagger—tosh! That little blade would not be there; at the bottom of the bay. He would protect Starfire if it cost him his life. The world was another matter.

Robin, deep in his musings, did not notice the red-haired girl who sidled shyly up beside him.

"Does something trouble you, Robin?" she asked gently, not wishing to interrupt their leader's thoughts. Robin grumbled sleepily into his mug, swallowed once and cleared his throat.

"Just thinking."

Starfire's gaze followed Robin's over the water and she unconsciously bit her lower lip.

"Will you be joining us for the morning meal?" she gestured in the direction of the other titans. Robin's gaze lingered for a moment over the tiny tufts of surf below, before he turned to follow the red-haired girl to the cuisine. "Good morning to you all!" Starfire chirped happily to her companions. "And now that Robin has joined our party, we may suffice our hunger on what Beast Boy has prepared for us."

The green teen comically placed his arranged what looked like a lumpy, off-white potato salad before each Titan. Robin was not all that hungry and he did not feel much up to dining on tofu. Raven's eyes slid around the room, subtle twitch of her lips was the only indication of her distaste in the matter. She stood and stalked to the kettle without a word.

"C'mon Raven," Beast Boy moaned, "I made it 'special for you!"

"Herbal tea." Was Raven's only reply.

Offended and slightly intimidated by the blue-clad girl, Beast Boy slipped back to the table and sat forlornly beside Cyborg. The mechanical teen stared at his plate, daring not to touch it. He wanted some wholesome _meat_. Cyborg stood, squeezing past the green boy, or rather, jostling him out of the way since he was not exactly the most petite of the Titans.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Beast Boy snapped, becoming more upset by every passing moment. Cyborg mimicked Raven in her reply.

"Eggs, bacon, and toast." Cyborg joined Raven by the stove to fry up some eggs.

"Good call." Raven murmured under her breath to him.

The green boy exhaled an exclamation of surprise. "But—but—"

"Beast Boy," Robin sighed wearily, "I'm not really hungry." He slowly rose and strode off, careful not look anyone in the eye. Poor Beast Boy uttered a cry of indignation.

"I'm never cooking a meal for you ungrateful people again!" Beast Boy shouted and stalked off, leaving the dishes to be done by a confused Starfire. It had been a rare occurrence that all of her companions would skip out on the first meal, which she was told, was the most important of all. She sighed sadly as she took a small bite of Beast Boy's breakfast. Something was troubling the Titans and she did not understand what it could be.

Robin hesitated on the edge of the bay, feeling silly for not knowing what action to take. This was ludicrous. How could Blackfire have escaped from prison and acquire this weapon, from his dream? Why was she haunting him? It was true that in Blackfire's past visit, she had sought him out rather doggedly and had spent more time with him than any of the other Titans. And while Robin was, though he would not admit it, flattered by her interest, it had been nothing short of a ploy to ensure her younger sister's arrest.

But why—why did she wish to torment him this way? What was her true intent? Revenge seemed too outlived for this. There was something deeper; why else would she press this issue so hard on him?

Something had to be done.

**  
**

**  
A/N: Shoot off the fireworks, fire the cannons, and make sure the soldiers report twenty-one rounds! Betrayal has come back! Sheesh, did I take long enough to get my rear in gear or what? Thank the stars my inspiration came back and my writer's block got its block knocked off. Right, this story is still going to have some kinks to work out—but it will make complete sense at the finish, you have my word on that one. (Just as long as I can get there...)**

**This story is still going under construction and don't expect to have chapters up too often, since I'm toggling between two stories and school is hot on my tail.**

**Reviews and reviewers and loved and appreciated.**

**Blackfire 18**


	5. The Search

**Betrayal **

**Chapter 5: The Search**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans nor any of the characters there within.**

Robin was standing at the edge of the great bay, the waters tossing with strange animosity toward him. Every once in awhile, a sudden wave would rear up and soak Robin through. He did not truly notice; his mind was elsewhere.

The little tele-communicator the Titans used to locate and call upon one another for aid was now clutched in his hand. Had Robin's grip been any tighter, the poor little radio might have been crushed. This was another little detail Robin seemed not to notice.

He was teetering on the edge of whether to go with his gut on the issue or just dub himself stupid for falling prey to these threats on Starfire's life.

Robin's teeth ground together, creating a fuzzy sensation toward the back of his skull as a rage exploded somewhere within his being.

_Damn her._ Robin snarled hatefully. _Damn Blackfire and her games._

The tele-communicator was before his mouth in an instant, gripped by quivering white knuckles. The communicator buzzed softly, the dull hum grave as it awaited its master's command. He summoned up the will at last to call their Companion of the Deep.

"Aqualad." Robin struggled to keep his voice in check. "This is Robin. Come in Aqualad."

Silence.

"Aqualad!"

A sudden panic rose in him, what if the Atlantican did not answer? Where was he and what could he be doing? Had his final decision all been for naught?

The moment stretched into eternity before a voice crackled over the radio.

"Hey Robin." The languid voice of Aqualad reached the Boy Wonder's ears. Robin fumbled with the machine for a moment before he calmed himself. "What's the trouble?"

"Aqualad, I need you to find something for me." Robin's voice fell from his throat as a thick mumble. Aqualad gazed back at his friend in stark unease. Something was unquestionably amiss.

"Sure," he spoke gently, "what am I looking for?"

At the question Robin ground his teeth again, still disbelieving of his set decision. "I'm looking for a knife." He ground out. "About the size of a dagger. The handle has delicate craftsmanship…" for the life of him he could not recall what the little blade looked like precisely.

"A dagger?" Aqualad said disbelieving, uncertain if the leader of the Teen Titans had suffered some random bonk to the head. "I dunno if you have realized it, but this is a rather large body of water—"

"So I've realized. Get the creatures to help you then."

"But Robin…"

"Just do it!" Robin snapped and curtly shut the communicator so that he could no longer see the Atlantican's face. He knew he should not be quarrelling with the only person who could aid him in his plight, but his situation had been too stressing to be much pleasing to others of late. He would have to apologize with his companion, but later. Right now, the search was on.

Robin stomped back to the Tower even more miserable than when he had left it. This endeavor was going to be the death of him, he knew it. Or worse, it could be the death of another…

He angrily shoved the thought from his head. Insidious lies! All of it! This was such a load.

_Why do I have to suffer this burden? Why have I been chosen for this misfortune? _

He sighed audibly, resting his forehead on the cool metal of the tower door. The metallic surface seemed to do wonder's for his heated brow. He imagined that he could infuse all of his troubles into the metal of the door and the door in return would do naught but give him its chill for his fevered brow. Relaxed. Oh it was a lovely feeling.

SLAM!

The door flew open and Robin was pitched back several feet.

"Robin? Robin!"

Starfire had appeared through the portal, calling animatedly for her teammate; very unawares that she had just nailed him with a heavy metal door.

"Robin! Rob—" she squeaked in horror as she saw their leader sprawled ungracefully on the ground. Robin groaned softly, gingerly rubbing the growing red bump on his head as he sat up. "Oh Robin! Please forgive me!" The red-haired girl rushed to his side, fearing for her leader's health. She moved to help him stand, but he slid away from her reaching hand.

"No, Starfire. I'll be fine." Robin took care to avoid her eyes which had grown large in surprise. Tightly wrapping his cloak around his shoulders, Robin strode swiftly to the opened doorway; his hand reached out and shut it partway—a motion not to follow.

The poor Tamaranian girl was left alone; considerably cheerless and bewildered. What crime had she committed? Was the mishap of the smashing of a door into the face of a companion considered a grave taboo on this planet? Had her accident caused her friend grief?

Starfire sank to her knees in the grass; stirred by a melancholy breeze. This was her punishment then. She had wanted nothing more than to apologize, but she had done something impermissible—enough to turn her leader's head from her repentant aid. How was she to make amends? An apology was due, yes, but how is he to receive it when she was not permitted to give one?

This world was so very confusing. The Tamaranian girl drew her gaze up to the heavens. This world was nothing like her own and it was often that she felt as though she did not belong; it was a feeling of being horribly misplaced. But—but Robin had been there. Robin had been there to save her from the mocking and jeering throngs that day.

This was her first journey. Ever since a particularly nasty fight between her sister and herself, she was told to embark upon a mission. She was to join a team of four to fight the wicked so that justice may prevail. Although she had long forgiven her sister, Blackfire was not as willing to admit to an apology when in truth, the battle had been her doing. Starfire did indeed fight back, but her elder sister was better trained—more suited for the trade than she. Nonetheless, Starfire did as she was told and departed for the Blue Planet.

_Her first day to Earth had not been a pleasant one. She had touched down with naught but the companionship of one _glorback_, or backpack, and the clothes on her back. She had learned the language of the earth people, but she was rather shy to speak it out. Gathering courage, the Tamaranian girl began to ask the people of the Justice Team she had heard of. Her accent was heavy with an unidentifiable dialect and many of the earth people laughed. She struggled with the strange tongue, hoping that she made sense to someone, somebody, somewhere. _

_"Hey sweetheart, wanna go out on a date?"_

_"I've got a pillow with your name on it at my place, darlin'."_

_"Look at that cutie, is she for real?"_

_"Let's skip the small talk and make straight to the love."_

_"Are you a virgin, babe?"_

_A crowd had formed around her, pointing, poking, wrenching. Starfire hugged her arms to herself, confused at all of the questions. What was a sweetheart; something to be eaten? How could a pillow know her name? And what was a Q-T?_

_The mob closed in tighter around her; someone pawed at her skirt and she shied away from that person as another tugged at a lock of red hair. Sashaying away from that one, she came to rest against another who encircled his arms around her tightly. Starfire's eyes blazed a hot emerald green in anger and surprise, but she did not attack. Their motives were undeniably hostile, but she did not wish to make war among these peoples when she had only just arrived._

_Suddenly one of the crowd members was hurled forward, then another fell backward as a third toppled atop the first. The mob was dispersing in confusion; falling apart, sliding away. _

_"Leave the girl alone! She's with me!" A voice snapped over the irritable voices. The man holding Starfire quickly released her and scurried off before any harm could come to him. The red-haired girl staggered slightly as she regained her footing and she caught sight of her savior. A boy all in green and black came sidling up to her as the mob broke away entirely. He glared at them in disgust before turning his attentions to her. "I'm sorry miss, are you all right?"_

_Starfire gazed at the newcomer, hesitating on her next words._

_"Yes. I am all right." She confirmed honestly, although she was still rather shaken at what had just taken place. The boy was smiling warmly at her; she felt comforted in that smile. "I have come from afar and I seek the joining of a Justice Team."_

_The boy's smile broadened. "Would this justice team of yours be the Teen Titans?"_

_Starfire nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Yes! Do you know where I might find them?"_

_"You stand before its leader." He beamed as he extended a hand. "My name is Robin. What's yours?"_

Starfire sighed gently at the memory. She would have to make amends to the Boy Wonder for her terrible mistake. That was, if he would allow it.

"Raven, I have committed a most terrible crime."

Starfire hovered before the pale-skinned girl in a nervous fervor. She had deemed it permissible that she should first speak with Raven on the matter before she proceeded to her needed apology-making. Raven, on the other hand, did not seem all that interested in the red-haired girl's troubles.

"Friend Raven, I need your most sought for advice."

Raven sighed to herself as she softly shut the heavy tome she had been reading.

"What did you do this time, Starfire?" she asked flatly.

"I have broken an Earthly taboo," Starfire whispered guiltily. "I was seeking Robin and…and I did not know…I did not know he would be behind the door…"

"You smashed Robin with the door." Raven finished for her tonelessly. Starfire nodded and shrank at the conclusion. Raven rolled her eyes. "Mistakes happen, Starfire. It was his fault for being there in the first place."

At this Starfire made an audible gasp. "But, but there must be some unmentionable I have broken! I fear I have done something most terrible, Raven."

Raven finally gazed at Starfire fully for the first time in their conversation. There was genuine guilt and fear in the Tamaranian's eyes. The emotion gave Raven a sudden aching sympathy for the girl. She had noticed that Robin had been avoiding the poor thing for days now. He would evade Starfire whenever it was possible, and when they were forcibly together, he would proceed to ignore her. It was an odd occurrence that was happening far and far more often of late.

Raven could feel the undeniable heartache emitting from her friend. Ever since their little body-switch of the Puppet Master, the two of them had a better awareness of the other's feelings. And Starfire of course, wearing her emotions on her sleeve, was only all too simple to comprehend. Starfire, not to be forgotten, held a power over Raven as well; a delicate understanding of the gothic girl that no one else could surmise to meet.

Raven allowed for some emotion to enter her voice at last. "Let me talk to him."

Starfire's spirits lifted, Raven could feel it in her soul. And the pale-skinned girl was, well, happy that she could help her friend who was in need.

It was the top of the Tower where she found him brooding into the stillness. Silently she made her way toward him, hood and blue cloak firmly in place. She stood beside him after a few moments and still there was nothing but silence. She would let him speak first. It took him a moment to respond to her presence but he did.

"Hey."

It was gruff and throaty, like he had not spoken in a long time.

"Hi."

And again the stillness ensued; neither speaking, neither moving. Raven was not usually the patient type, but she willed herself to peace, for this was a special matter. It was not often she aided a friend, or pursued personal matters that were not her own. Starfire, she believed, had earned the right.

"So. What's going on?" she spoke slowly, softly. Again it took a moment for Robin to respond.

"Nothing that concerns you."

Raven was surprised at the bite in his tone. This was worse than she had previously determined.

"You're right." Raven agreed tonelessly. She could sense his subtle astonishment. "This matter does not concern me, myself. But it concerns us as a team."

Robin brooded a moment longer. "Maybe."

Raven nodded slightly at his response, accepting of it.

"You have been avoiding Starfire lately." She stated it as an observation.

"I suppose I have."

There it was. There was pain in his voice. Raven strayed to goad him further.

"You have." Another observation. "She believes she has done something wrong. She wants to apologize for it."

Robin did not answer.

"I don't understand why our leader will not allow her to apologize for something so wrong." She mused, listening carefully for anything amiss in his voice. But again, he did not speak. She pressed him harder, tossing back her hood with both hands. "Can you not see you are hurting her?"

Robin flinched and she knew she had broken some ground in him somewhere. All it would take now is a little push…

"She does not understand."

"I'm protecting her." He admitted at last, anguish in his trembling voice. "I am staying away for her own protection. But she can't know that." He turned to Raven now, a dangerous air suddenly rose between them. "You can't say anything. Nothing about this."

"What are you protecting her from?" Raven inquired accusingly. "Her shadow, or yours?"

Robin shot her an ugly look, his hands balled into fists at his sides. He took a step toward her, but Raven was unmoved. "Will you not answer?" The silence was deafening. They stood together; one against the other for what seemed like an eternity until a shrill screech shattered the silence. No, not a screech; a ring. Robin's tele-communicator was ringing.

Immediately he clawed into his clothes for the radio, the atmosphere of the moment lost to a panicked rush. He snapped the radio open and Aqualad's face appeared on the screen.

"Well? Have you found it?" he questioned hurriedly. Aqualad's expression portrayed nothing but shamed failure.

"I'm sorry Robin, we have been unable to find the blade—"

"Damn!" he cried terribly, snapping the radio shut and hurling the gadget out to the sea. He turned on his heel and charged away from Raven, swung the door open and slammed it shut behind him. Raven gazed at the closed door in utter amazement. What was going on here?

Still the little communicator fell. Raven reached out to the poor gadget and caught it with her power. It came rushing up unhappily to greet her on the chill wind atop the tower. She numbly caught the tiny machine in her hand, releasing it from her will, examining it. It seemed to be all right, but the master of the machine surely was not.

Robin stormed in a fierce rage to his room where luckily, no one was there to greet him. He needed time to think, to plan, to rethink and to re-plan. He cursed loudly again, his voice echoing about his room as his door shut with an angry hiss.

"Ooh, such bad words coming from such a good boy is very unbecoming, don't you think?"

Robin jerked around at the alluring voice, shock powering his limbs to attack with the weapon that had appeared in his hand. He flung the weapon in the dim light toward the dark figure. In an instant, a flash of light connected with his weapon and sent it flying back toward its owner. Robin dodged the boomerang, though barely.

"My, my. Is that any way to greet a princess?"

"Blackfire." He snapped furiously. "Get OUT!"

The lavish smile of the dark-haired girl fell considerably. "That is not very tactful of you." She sauntered forward. "But then, that's what I like about you."

Robin glared at her menacingly, condemning her with her steady approach; promising that a murder may be committed this day.

"You and I share so many admirable traits; do you not see that we are so perfect for each other?"

She disappeared from his sight for an instant before she appeared again beside him, purring in contented satisfaction. A new trick?

She leaned forward, eyes closing, lips searching.

Robin hit her then, hard. The flat of his palm connected with her chest and she was flung backward. Blackfire's eyes flew open, crackling with raging violet energy.

"Foolish boy," she hurled a spiteful blackbolt that connected with his right shin. Robin went down, then pain in his leg so severe it seemed to have numbed itself to the immeasurable pain. He could not move; he had been pinned by the crazed Tamaranian. "The elements conspire against you and still you are too blind to see." Blackfire's palms erupted with pulsing energy. She approached him again, but this time, nowhere quite so amorously. She was as furious as a wounded tiger. Her body poised dangerously, eyes alight with fire.

"You have not found the dagger," her voice was low, treacherous. "Fate will turn your head. I will turn your head. _I_ am your fate!" She had reached him now, her right hand poised to strike his skull. "Accept it, Robin! Embrace your future and she might live! Disobey and your world shall be destroyed. The choice is no longer yours. Find it; find the dagger!"

Blackfire howled an unearthly cry that wailed above the room to echo hatefully through the corridors of the tower. She brought down the raw energy of her right hand. The bolt struck Robin and everything went black.

**  
**

**  
**

**  
A/N: Whew! I haven't hunkered down and written something this long in one night for a long time. Uh yeah! So it's still really confusing. Is anyone lost yet? (I certainly hope not…) I like to think that I kept all of the characters in character and if any disagree please don't hesitate to berate me for it. I got a little carried away with Starfire's story of her first day to Earth, I hadn't really intended it to come into the story at all since it's really a focus on Robin and Robin's dilemma with Blackfire who manages to keep showing up at the most convenient of times, no? grin (I just love my evil girl!)**

**The "_glorback"_ isn't really a Tamaranian word. ; I'm going for authentic so cut me some slack, eh?**

**Raven reprimanding Robin? Who knew? If anyone is to give Robin that smack in the face, I knew it would have to be her. (Go Raven!)**

**Right, there should be another three chapters or so, I haven't worked out any lengths of them yet now when they might be posted, but I suppose none of them will be quite as long as this. I hope I haven't lost any reviewers yet—because I love all of your reviews! Should I drop it here because it's a buncha mumbo jumbo, or shall I continue with this enduring endeavor? Anything I can improve on? What is making you crazy people read this??? **

**So, doubtless, please Review!**

**Blackfire 18**


	6. For Better or for Worse

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 6: For Better or for Worse**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, nor any of the characters there within. Though I wish I did.**

Pain. It was the first thing he had become aware of as he came to; a pounding, throbbing pain in his head. The thunderous pound of his heart in his head. How did that get there? That was not where a normal heart belonged. The two should be separate—the mind was for thinking, the heart was for feeling. How long had they been lashed together this way? How long had his heart been pressed to the back of his mind as only a distant memory...

What had happened?

What had happened to him?

Robin numbly remembered the ruthless attack of the black-haired Tamaranian girl and swore never to lay a hand on her again.

The pain she had caused him drove stakes through his heart on so many levels, he dared not to count them for fear that she may have already destroyed his inner being. There was too much to think about. It hurt to think.

A soft touch at his temple roused him from his thoughts. Was that his hand? Was those his fingers caressing the pain away; softly smoothing back his matted hair? Was that his palm gingerly taking that beating heart in his mind and placing it back into its home?

Gentle hands. Softer than his.

No, these hands did not belong to him.

Robin cracked open his eyes; the pain it took to motivate this simple action shot more agonizing pain into his skull. It was as though Blackfire were still there to torment him; striking against him another blow to his aching head.

His throat rumbled in a thick dryness as he groaned, forcing his eyes open and to remain open.

A face stared back at him and a terrible shock jolted through him.

Blackfire!

She _was_ still there to torture him, smiling callously as though she read his very thoughts. He could do naught but stare up in horror. A sharp pain in his chest forced him to shut his eyes and when he opened them again, Blackfire had vanished and in her place—Starfire.

The face was sweet, eyes laden with concern. A curtain of beautiful red hair fell forward to brush his cheek.

Robin blinked and the red hair became black; green orbs fermenting to purple malice-filled eyes radiating with fury.

He blinked again and Starfire hovered above him once more.

Blackfire

Starfire

Blackfire

Starfire.

Robin scrambled backward, already storming skull pained once again by the T that stood behind him. He blinked rapidly after the last blow to the head and the Starfire before him remained Starfire. He looked up and Titans Tower stood behind him.

Starfire.

She had come out of the Tower after he had contacted Aqualad and he dully remembered that the door had connected to his head not a moment after.

It took a moment for him to piece everything together.

Had it all been a dream; an imagined work of the mind drawn from his temporary concussion?

Or was he just going crazy?

She came to him then, soft and gentle, concerned for his well being. Just like before. Just like the last time. But this should have been the first, there should not have been a last time. There should not be a Blackfire. There should not be a dagger. There should not be this maddening fear in his breast as he gazed up at the red-haired Tamaranian. Why, why, _why_?

Robin released a harrowing cry, his sanity falling away as he ran. He ran from her touch, from her caring, from her light. He had run out on all that had ever mattered to him.

He hated himself for it, but he could not help it!

Was this time a reality or was it another dream? Was this to be his reality? This twisted churning, hurtful life was now to be forever his?

Anger rose in him, mounting like a roaring avalanche. The only thing to settle this and gain back some of his fleeing sense of reason was to find it.

He had to find that dagger.

He stopped in the middle of the hallway to the T-sub, hardly recalling how he had made his way to it. He began kicking and punching blindly—some blows connecting with the wall, some wildly flying through the air. He realized he must look crazy to any poor unwary passer-by and his anger rose to a fury. Had the dark-haired Tamaranian been present, he might have torn out her throat even if her retaliation involved his own death.

He had to find the dagger. His proof of sanity relied upon it.

He gave one final loathsome punch to the wall, leaving an ugly crater in its side as he charged down the hall where the T-sub was waiting for him.

* * *

It was a mad search; he was mad on all accounts. Crazy and enraged; but he had to know, he had to make certain. He had to know if Blackfire had truly come. He had to know it Starfire was truly in danger. He had to know it all of this was REAL.

He had been searching a long time now, several hours passed though not quickly enough. His eyes dry from the continuous scanning of the ocean bottom and his body weak from the starvation he was forcing upon it. Still the dagger had not been found. He was dehydrated, he was tired and above all, he was furious. This raging fury seemed to be all that kept him going. His thoughts turned later to a fierce compassion to find the weapon. That he must indeed be crazy to search the ocean's floor for a tiny, silver blade. It was probably already covered in sand and it would be impossible to find.

Robin removed his mask to rub his tired eyes as he resignedly detached the headphones from his ears. The poor boy pressed his fists into his eyes; salty tears beginning to prickle the back of his eyes. He should cease this useless endeavor, he knew, but the fear and hatred of returning to the surface empty-handed was more than he could bear.

A soft knocking at the glass roused him from his misery. Aqualad drifted before him, obviously concerned. Robin gazed back, unseeing; too crushed, too drowned in his own world to care.

Aqualad began to make movements—motions of concern for his friend to return home, he could hear the tiny bleep of the ship that warned his oxygen tanks were low. He could see the weariness in their leader which had begun to affect his judgment. He could feel the riled emotions through that very glass of the ship. Worry etched the aqua teens brow as if to say:

_Go to your home my friend. This search is madness. Your friends are missing you._

Robin did naught but glare at the Atlantican and tried to maneuver past him, but already the aqua teen had summoned two whales to take Robin to the surface, the same two that had aided the Titans when the T-sub was spiraling to its certain doom during their battles with Triton.

The leader felt at once angry for not being able to continue his search but also a gratified relief that his friend was giving him a well deserved rest. He released the controls and leaned back, quietly listening to the mournful song of the whales. It seemed as though they sympathized with him and Robin was grateful toward the gentle creatures.

The surface was breached and this was where the whales left him.

Robin sighed and took hold of the controls once more. He dove the ship back down to the docking bay below the tower.

Empty-handed.

Of course he was upset, he was simply too exhausted to completely register the fact.

Mask firmly set back in place; Robin trod a steady course to his room. Perhaps after a light doze, he would feel revitalized and go out on the search again. Robin sighed.

He was so tired.

"Hey Robin!"

Beast Boy came trotting up; dumping a load of dirty laundry in the Boy Wonder's confused arms. "Dude, you left your laundry by my door..."

It was true that Beast Boy's door was close to the laundry room (Raven had insister on it) and Robin must have left his clothing there by mistake. He was too fatigued to notice or comprehend the difference between the green teen's room and the laundry room.

"And," Beast Boy continued, "since you'll be doing a wash, would you mind doing mine too?"

More dirty clothes piled high up to Robin's chin, the smell infiltrating his nose. He may have been going crazy, but Beast Boy's dirty laundry was as real as blazes. "Thanks, dude."

The green teen promptly closed the door in Robin's face before the Boy Wonder could say otherwise or hand back the clothing. Robin sighed again, but deemed it as just punishment for the breakfast he had skipped not a week before.

Robin started down the hall to where the laundry room waited at the end of it, until something caught his eye.

His bedroom door was open.

Robin's pace quickened, lengthening to impossible strides, much of the garments in his arms falling away behind him to land dejectedly on the floor. When he reached the front of his room he stopped. All of the clothing in his arms tumbled to the ground as Robin inevitably followed them.

For there, across the room in a pedestal on the shelf, stood the dagger.

* * *

**  
**

**  
A/N: Hooray! Another update. (I am so pleased with myself to finally getting around to this.) **

**I know this chapter seems a bit choppy and somewhat lacking in detail, but I did it on purpose. Robin is really starting to lose it and I wanted to bring across what that must feel like. Incomplete thoughts; a sort of stream of consciousness. I suppose if everyone is still able to follow along without too much distress, then that's passable. grin**

**Sorry about the very slight Beast Boy bashing, I really hadn't intended on it. I just wanted some sort of comic relief for poor Robin who I seem to relentlessly strike down. (Just like my evil girl Blackfire!!!)**

**The next chapter will be fuller. I on fingers there should be around two or three more chapters left to write and again, I have no idea when I will be able to get those posted, so just keep on the look-out.**

**Anyway, please review!**

**Blackfire 18**


	7. Cry of the Condemned

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 7: Cry of the Condemned**

"Robin? Robin, please wake up."

Robin instantly recognized the voice and with a forced effort, opened his eyes and rubbed the angry bump on the back of his head. Two lovely bumps on the front and back of his skull; one from a door and the other from a fall. Wonderful. Could things be any worse?

"Robin, are you unharmed?"

With a final burst of his waning strength, Robin pushed himself up to one elbow, gazing blearily up at a worried Starfire. He wanted to speak, to say something to her, to apologize, anything! But his mouth would not work. She flashed him a sad and relieved smile.

"Thank X'hal you are all right...I trust. I wish to apologize for the door incident." She drew her eyes away from him in shame. "I did not realize the seriousness of...my..."

She slowed in her sentence as her eyes fell upon the dagger toward the back of Robin's room. Her eyes widened. She froze; only her jaw managing to go slack.

She stood slowly; Robin could hear the race of her heart from where he lay.

"Robin," her voice was shaking with fear, "where did you get this?"

A sudden terrific fear-borne energy powered his limbs to sit up fully, though his muscles cried furiously in protest. His eyes opened wide when he saw Starfire holding the dagger in her hands. Her expression pressed in stark confusion and fear.

"Where did you get this?" she repeated disbelievingly. "This is my sister's blade."

Robin felt as though he had just been hit a forceful blow to his stomach. Starfire could not only see and feel the object of his diminishing sanity, but she could identify that_ it was Blackfire's weapon. _

Starfire's eyes searched Robin for any probable solution to how the dagger had come into his possession; her gaze piercing through to his already hurting heart. Robin found himself on his feet, not precisely knowing how he had gotten there, he strode to that side of his room and quickly but carefully removed the weapon from the red-haired girl's hands. He replaced it back in its pedestal as if it were the most natural thing in the world, like when he hung up his belt before he went to sleep. He sighed, leaning heavily on the shelf with his arms locked straight out before him, head sinking below his shoulders.

"It...it's too difficult to explain," Robin's voice trembled and his shoulders shook. "Please leave."

Starfire was stricken to say the least. The weight of all that had been happening gave way; the missing of meals, her friends in an uproar, this confusion over her sister, Robin's prolonged coldness toward her. One last consequence thrown on her burden of troubles and woes and it collapsed at last.

A tear slipped down her cheek, unbidden. She stood behind her leader, utterly lost. When he would usually have held her or quelled her fears, he stood rigid as a grate; unmoving and uncaring. There was only one option left for the poor Tamaranian to choose.

Run.

Starfire fled Robin's presence, not daring to look back, unable to restrain the sobs that racked her body. Pressing her hands to her face, she ran blindly down the hall past a shocked Cyborg. He hailed her gently but she would not stop, nor even slow to his calls. The mechanical teen laid a wicked gaze toward the Boy Wonder's room and stalked forward. The door was still wide open.

"Hey Robin, what's going on?" a hint of brashness entered his voice as he leaned into the doorway but did not enter. Robin did not answer. "Are you feeling all right, man?"

"No." Robin ground out truthfully and smashed a fist into a button that shut his door from that side of his room. A moment later there was a terrible crash as Cyborg forcefully entered Robin's room.

"HEY!" he barked. "I don't know _what's_ going on, but you have got to take a chill pill and a deep breath; I don't need any attitude from you when I'm just trying to figure out what's up. Now, what happened that got Starfire all up in tears?"

Cyborg saw Robin visibly recoil to the question.

"You wouldn't understand." Robin snapped as he spun around, one arm slashing wildly through the air to illustrate his point.

"How do you know that?"

"I just do!"

"That isn't a reason."

"It's the truth."

Both boys were glaring at each other now; each waiting for the other to give in. Robin showed no sign of stepping down and Cyborg did not have the advantage. He sighed; perhaps a compromise could be met. "Robin, I'm your friend remember? I'm not here to badger you, and I'm not taking sides. I'm here to help."

Robin's face contorted with rage.

"There is nothing you can do."

"Look." Cyborg gave in, finally subdued. "I know it's not my place, but you should go apologize to her. She doesn't deserve whatever has happened." Cyborg picked his way back to the mess of clothing and door on the floor, pausing at the doorway. "And if you won't do it for me, do it for her."

Cyborg left Robin then as the leader's eyes filled with hot tears.

* * *

It took several hours for Robin to compose himself, it was no easy task. Having finally mastered himself and desperately trying to clear his pounding head full of broken visions and half-promises; Robin now stood before Starfire's bedroom door.

His hand would come up to the door in an attempt to knock, but the effort proved impossible as his hand inevitably dropped back down to his side. A part of him wanted to leave because he found himself incapable to simply knock on the door, but his aching heart froze him in place.

He tried to knock three times more and every time the horrific vision of Blackfire's image would sear across his eyes. When he shut them her image was still there except in negative, which alienated the dark-haired girl even more.

Robin's thoughts proposed perhaps he should knock his head on the door to gain Starfire's admittance to her chambers, if not rid himself of the images.

At a complete loss, the Boy Wonder stood silent and waiting; still debating on whether to leave or to stay. A soft sound from the interior made up his mind for him.

Robin listened carefully, turning his head to one side. Now was sure that he had heard muffled sobbing. The terrible noise startled him into taking action.

He rapped softly on the door. The noises within instantly stopped.

"Please do not disturb me," Starfire's mournful voice reverberated against the door. "My present condition is unwell and I wish to be left alone."

Robin's heart sank.

"Starfire," he called softly, "it's me."

Another pause met his words as deliberation underwent in the room beyond.

"Robin?" her voice was uncertain, faltering.

"Starfire, may I please come in?" he pleaded, unsure of himself as another silence ensued.

"You may come in."

Spirits lifting slightly, Robin entered the darkened chamber. Starfire's room was usually filled with the bright sunlight that filtered through her curtains, but now these lively curtains were closed to the world. The only source of light in the room was a single tiny lamp to the far side of Starfire's bed. Shadows cast terribly contrasting images to the colorful upholstery. It unnerved him.

Robin gazed across the room to where Starfire sat, forlornly; one leg beneath the other, a pillow clutched to her chest. Her usually brilliant emerald eyes were tinted with red.

A horribly heavy guilt crushed his already weakened resolve. He was entirely responsible for the grief he was causing the team; he was causing her.

He came forward, tentatively. Starfire watched his approach with uncertainty.

"May I sit?" he asked when he had reached the edge of her bed. She nodded slowly in consent, mumbling a cracked "mm-hmm."

Robin found that he was unable to look her in the face; unable to face this mistake he had caused.

"Starfire I..." he was choking on his words. "I'm...sorry." He inhaled deeply. "So much has been happening and I suddenly feel so unsure of how to approach these situations. There was no justice to be done taking my anger out on anyone—especially you. You were only trying to help," he mumbled dejectedly at having only now made the realization. "I...haven't been myself lately." He looked up into those green eyes. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Starfire brushed away some stray tears that had appeared at the corners of her eyes.

"I have already forgiven you." A small smile appeared on her lips. "I hope that you shall forgive me for the door incident. I did not know—"

"No Starfire," Robin took her hands in his, his voice profound in his concern. "That was just an accident. I know that you didn't mean to; I was just in the wrong place at the right time. I'm all right." At this Robin was flooded with the jarring visions of the past week as if in warning. Guilt and fear swelled in his breast at the lie, he cleared his throat to hurriedly correct himself. "Or, I will be all right."

Starfire's face fell. "Will you not tell me what has upset you so?"

Robin turned away again. "It's too complicated to explain."

But already Robin's mind coursed through the torrent of events that had taken place. His indignant feeling to miss Beast Boy's breakfast only to come face Blackfire on that rolling fog, his summoning of Aqualad, his mad search, his outburst at Starfire not a few hours ago, his horrific dream with the blood of Starfire on his hands ...

He shook his head to clear the roaring freight train of thought.

"Even I don't really understand it all."

Starfire nodded again and Robin felt instantly gratified by the motion. Although he still had that dark cloud hovering in the back of his mind, he felt better than he had in the past week. He felt a warm comfort, a gentle serenity in her presence he could share with no other; and Robin did not want to leave this moment. If he left the room, his rushing reality would come back two-fold to pain him once more.

He was at home here.

"Robin, there is to be a ball tomorrow night. I believe it would be much fun and it should be made as a celebration for our renewed friendship." Starfire clapped her hands together, a bit of her sweet nature returning. Robin felt as though he had just leapt off a cliff and hit the ground, feeling every bone crack and splinter within his body.

"A-a-a ball?"

A bombardment of visions stormed behind his eyes. Most of them were the flash of an image; a not quite so orderly recount of Blackfire's first appearance with the dagger and second with her feral attack. Anger rose as well as fear to constrict his throat.

This was just a game to her; a maliciously twisted game to the dark-haired Tamaranian girl. He could almost see Blackfire's wicked smile behind Starfire's sweet one.

He would show her.

He would attend the ball and he was going to heartily enjoy himself.

Starfire was gazing at him patiently, searching; waiting for his answer.

"Yes, Starfire, we will go to the ball."

A chirrup of joy met Robin's startled ears as soft arms enveloped his neck. Starfire lovingly embraced the Boy Wonder and a deep flush heated his cheeks.

It was the best he had felt in ages.

* * *

The Titans were all invited to attend the ball that night, but it did not go without a price to pay. Each boy stood in the common room in a fashionable, but terribly uncomfortable tux. Beast Boy was tugging at his tie.

"Dude! This thing is trying to kill me!"

"It's because you've got it on backwards," Cyborg pointed out, yanking the bow tie by a lace until it fell apart at Beast Boy's neck. The green teen collapsed in an animated display of gasping for breath.

"I can sympathize." Robin smiled over at Cyborg and the two boys grinned at each other. They had managed to patch up their friendship since the fight they had had in Robin's room rather nicely and were the best of friends once more.

There were further jokes on how the tuxes had received some of their more awkward terms and how a tux really was designed for pure evil. The laughing immediately halted as the main doors swung open. The boys gazed in wonder at a feminine clad Raven. She wore a gown the color of the deep blue sea which accented all of her features, her face had been done up in make-up, and even her hair had been curled at the bangs for the occasion.

"Wow Raven, you clean up nice!" Cyborg gave her a wink and thumbs up. Raven blushed, the barest of smiles curling her lips, but she said nothing as she made her way gracefully down the steps. Beast Boy sidled up to the striking girl, suddenly feeling intimidated beside her as he offered up a red rose. Raven accepted the flower with a soft smile. The stem of the rose illuminated as Raven curled the flower to embrace her wrist as a make-shift corsage.

Beast Boy's approving smile scrunched up the majority of his face. Raven and the others turned back to the doorway as another figure appeared.

Robin tried to control the dropping of his jaw onto the floor, but it proved useless.

Starfire entered the room and the air Robin breathed seemed to lighten and blossom with an elegant fragrance. Dressed all in a white Tamaranian gown with the patterns of sequins dancing little rainbows in the air before his eyes, Starfire paused on the top step of the stair. Tiny jewels adorned her hair which had been pent up in an interesting plait. Her red locks had been curled halfway down as if the weight of the curls forced the upper part of her hair to remain straight.

She was beautiful.

The other three Titans; Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy exchanged glances; coming to the silent agreement to wait outside.

Robin slowly made his way to the bottom step of the small stairway that held the deity atop it, his mouth still open to the air. Starfire blushed and drew her gaze down shyly.

"Does my attire displease you?" she smiled gently.

"No, no!" Robin blurted a little too eagerly. "No, you look...you look beautiful."

The red-haired girl bit her lower lip unconsciously, hesitating on the highest step. Robin offered her his hand which she gracefully accepted. Starfire flowed elegantly down the steps coming at last to rest before the Boy Wonder. Neither knowing quite what to say; each at a loss for words.

"You look very nice Robin" Starfire complimented.

"Not nearly as much as you."

Starfire blushed again as Robin proffered his arm which she gracefully took. The two made their way out to the front where their friends stood waiting, and beyond them, the ball.

* * *

He was trying, trying so hard not to think of that wretched dream. Every time he closed his eyes a violet haze burned behind them. Something did not feel right. The atmosphere had distinctly changed and there was a foul taste in the back of his mouth. He kept glancing over his shoulder as though some fiend stalked behind him—he strained his eyes to see into the shadows where the creatures might have lurked.

"Robin?" Starfire ventured uncertainly. The teen turned his head to her, a feeling of guilt rising in him. He had been on guard ever since they had entered the building, hardly giving his companions a moment of full attention. "Something does trouble you, my friend." There was sorrow in her eyes.

"No, I'm sorry Starfire." He shook his head angrily. "I'm being irrational."

The two stood silent for a moment when a slow song struck up. They stared at each other a moment before Starfire smiled.

"I recognize this music." She gazed up dreamily at nothing in particular. "It evokes forth the emotions of all that should be."

It was Robin's turn to smile.

"Care to dance?"

Starfire's smile broadened as her fingertips brushed his palm. The lovely couple swept onto the dance floor; the red-haired girl's gown wafting elegantly around her. Robin pulled the girl close to him and she did not resist. With one hand on either side of her waist, Robin swayed gently with Starfire; relishing in the light weight of her arms on his shoulders.

It was strange. He could not feel happier, but then, he could not feel more ill at ease. He still half-expected something to leap out at him from the shadows, waiting for his friend's cries of agony. But no, he was being foolish. He was careful to lock away the blasted weapon of the black-haired Tameranian and furiously forced all thoughts of her from his mind. She would not ruin this perfect moment.

Robin bit his tongue, the physical action bringing his attentions back to the reality, back in the arms of Starfire.

A tingling crept up his spine; there was something different about her. She still had the same loving expression, the same brilliant smile, the same emerald eyes...but there! He saw it! A flash of something darker seared across her eyes like lightening—electric and destructive. Robin was too stunned to move. The ballroom felt chill, the atmosphere had changed. The air was choking.

Starfire's resting hands slid suddenly around his neck, clasping his throat, strangling him. Shock froze Robin where he stood. He looked up into those beautiful green eyes, suddenly so filled with malice; flooding with a deep, vibrant violet.

"_Betrayer_!" she snarled in a voice that was not hers. Her eyes slanted into a hateful grimace, her beautiful red locks darkened to the black of a raven. "_Betrayer_!"

Her grip tightened when he struggled, sharpened nails digging into his neck. He could feel hot blood run down his back.

A horrifically cruel laughter echoed in the sudden stillness, mounting beyond the roaring in his ears.

"_I have warned you."_ Blackfire's terrific voice reverberated against the white-wash walls, rebounding and throbbing in his ears double and triple fold. _"I have warned you of the consequences and still you did not listen. I have warned you of the forthcomings and still you turned your head. Twice my efforts have been in vain. Your weakness shall be my strength; your pride, my recompense. You have failed! You have failed them all and I have won!"_

She threw one hateful, triumphant glance about her, allowing Robin only so much breadth in her clasp to do the same. The scene before him shattered the fragile spirit that had only just begun to heal.

There they all lay. His friends; each of them lying in pools of still warm, still spilling blood. And among them was Starfire—lifeless and broken at her sister's feet. Robin's gaze snapped up at the dark-haired Tamaranian.

"YOU!" he screamed. "It was you who did this! You have destroyed them!"

Blackfire laughed merrily, closing her eyes briefly and shaking her head.

"_It was not I who destroyed your friends."_ Her voice lowered to a dangerous beauty as she leaned toward him. _"Their blood is on your hands."_

Robin did not wish to look, but his eyes strayed to his hands involuntarily. To his horror, his hands were coated in crimson. A howl arose to tremble the chandeliers above as he discovered a blood-spattered dagger clutched in his left hand; a horrific cry that shook all who stood in the hall to the marrow of their bones.

"_Your world has been destroyed. Everything you have ever stood for, ever loved, now lies broken. You are as broken as they and twice the fool."_ Blackfire's palms began to crackle and snap with the summoning of her power, her hands still clasped about his neck. He could feel the horrific vibrations numb his throat; his hair standing on end. _"And now, Robin, shall you suffer the same fate. May you die with dishonor and betrayal forever marking your soul!"_

She hurled him to the ground and he fell in a crumpled heap, unable to stir. Blackfire hovered victoriously above him, her smile blindingly brilliant in her glory. A single blackbolt, alight with fire and leaping electric bands of destructive energy flashed in her open palm. She raised it high above her head.

"_Farewell."_

Robin embraced the blinding pain, embraced his own death as a knowing smile found his lips. He would be united with his friends in sanity at last.

* * *

**A/N: Agony of agonies! Can I truly be so cruel? (mm...Maybe) **

**Is this the end of Robin and the Titans as we know it, or is it all another sick little ploy of mine to confuse you all the more? (I promise it will make sense in the end, but is this it?)**

**Oo, I enjoy building the suspense. **

**I dare not say more lest I betray myself! (Pun, not intended (well, maybe only slightly intended))**

**This was a longer chapter for you all and I hoped that you have enjoyed it!**

**I will definitely explain myself and this story as the end comes to a close (should be another two chapters left) so stay tuned and please review!!!**

**Blackfire 18**


	8. On the Knife's Edge

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 8: On the Knife's Edge**

**Discliamer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the characters there within.**

His heart beat was faint, so very faint, but he was alive. He cracked his eyes open to the glaring ceiling light. No face did greet him. He lay on his back in the hallway, utterly alone. What had happened? The ball, Starfire! But Blackfire had—

Why was he still alive? What miracle had befallen him this time?

He must be going insane...

Groaning as the weight of his head felt ten times heavier than it should be and every muscle in his body screamed at the slightest movement, Robin shifted to an upright position. His eyes focused to see that his bedroom door was wide open and on the other side of the room on a shelf stood—the dagger! A sudden blind strength and rage powered his limbs as he flashed to the far side of his room and gripped the dagger in both hands. Robin slashed open one palm as the edge bit into his fingers. He could not feel the pain, how numb his body was.

So then. This was how it had to be. Glaring at the weapon and hurling curses in his mind, he tucked the dagger into his glove. There was no way around this. There was no way to escape it. So be it.

With a grim and uncharacteristic twisted smile, he made for the door. There was to be a ball tonight and he wouldn't miss is for the world.

* * *

The atmosphere had changed to a forbidding finality; much darker than the ball nights he had faced before. This was the night. The full moon glowered at Robin from the sky lights above the ball room, but Robin scowled right back, not swayed in the least. He was grimly determined.

Starfire was as lovely as ever, if not more so than the previous dreams of reality he seemed eternally doomed to forego time and time again. But not this night; he was to over come this if he was forced to take his own life to escape it. If this was to be his brink of insanity, than he shall just have to be stark raving mad as well!

His grip on Starfire, who stood silently beside him, tightened. Starfire threw a glance his way, holding back a squeak of discomfort as his grip continued to tighten. Robin seemed to be glaring into the shadows of the ballroom, anticipating something; something very hostile as it was so apparent on his face. His body was so tense; it frightened Starfire lest her friend go into some form of shock.

"Robin," she ventured so very cautiously.

"Do not speak." He said just as softly. Robin exerted a firm amount of pressure into her arm which silenced her immediately. His grip subsided at last as a soft melody rose in the hall. Finally, a smile spread across Robin's face as he turned to her the first time that night. "Let us dance."

He pushed her into a waltz, gently; much more so than Starfire would have thought him because his arms were still poised as if to strike a lunging serpent. They danced in silence for several moments. Starfire was struggling within herself to speak to him of something, he could sense it. He kicked himself mentally for thinking along those lines. He must keep reminding himself of the promise he had made before the group had departed for the ball...

"Starfire," he murmured and she looked up at him with those brilliant emerald eyes, so trustingly. "There is something I have to tell you before its too late...something I have so long wanted to express." A questioning expression came over Starfire's features. Her eyes searched his for an answer, but he had dropped his gaze.

"Yes, Robin?" she pressed gently when he seemed as though he could not continue. Robin shut his eyes tightly as the cold blade pressed against his palm; there was no turning back now.

"I'm sorry, and I love you." He pressed his lips against Starfire's as the dagger found its mark. He could fell her body rise, just as before, and then just as suddenly, slip away from the dagger and his lips—to fall to the ground. His eyes were still shut; still feeling the warmth of her lips on his like the warmth of a mothers' loving fingers. But he heard no collision of body with floor and stricken curious, Robin slowly opened his eyes. A satisfied laughter as light as the soft breeze on his face, but as dark as the obscurity that surrounded him; met his ears.

Robin found he was still standing in the ball room, but not a soul occupied the room aside himself and the owner of the voice. A dark-haired girl appeared before him, stepping forth from the shadows. The full moon above made her features as bright as day and she was indeed beautiful. A broad smile quirked at the edges of her lips as she raised her gloved hands before her. Robin thought it might be a move to attack and flinched slightly at her movements. Blackfire did not seem to notice as she applauded him; genuinely impressed. Robin absorbed the moment in shock—unbelieving of the dark-haired girl's actions. He took the gracing moment to look her over instead, to perhaps make sense of her behavior.

He had to admit, she did look exquisite in the black gown, quite similar to Starfire's, that she wore. It hugged her figure nicely, showing off her body in more ways than one. There were a few trinkets here and there, perhaps family heirlooms, and several other jewels adorned her curled and plaited raven hair.

She halted in her praise to come forward, somewhat seductively. Robin found he had been frozen in place, unable to draw his eyes from the subtle sway of her hips. When she reached him, Robin was still unable to draw away from her, but his eyes did meet her dark ones which seemed to gaze back at him brightly.

"Well done, Robin."

Robin at once felt like he wanted to snarl and glare and tear at her and then, to just admire her in the moonlight. The emotions equaled in other, so in turn, Robin did nothing but voice a much needed to be confirmed question:

"Why?"

At this Blackfire's usual confident, wry smile returned.

"It was a test." She raised her chin to him somewhat. "A test of your love for my sister. She and I are of royal birth; we deserve the best. I had to be sure that you would be the one to love her so deeply as to commit the worst of crimes. Sacrifice and death are very real, very powerful forces. Where many have failed, you have conquered. For that, you have my blessing."

Robin stared at her dumbly and she rolled her eyes elegantly at his confusion.

"Now you choose to be an idiotic boy."

Robin shook his head to clear it, still staring at Blackfire in disbelief.

"So, so this was just an elaborate fabrication? I've been dreaming the entire time?"

Blackfire shrugged indifferently as she smoothed a crease in her dress. "To a degree." She drew her eyes back up to him. "However, it is my choice as to when you shall be free to go; and I have one last request."

At this she stepped closer to him, her fingers spread and sliding across his chest. "I want what you have denied me our last meeting..."

She leaned forward, lips searching once more, eyes closing. Robin hesitated a moment—it appeared Blackfire was in complete control of this world and the only way to escape would be to appeal to her whims. It would be far too dangerous to do otherwise. Consequences accounted for in the instant he had to decide; he dipped his head down and quickly pecked her lips with his own and drew away just as quickly. Blackfire froze for a moment.

"Hmph." She snorted coldly. "I've had better." She turned her back to him and began to stalk off, back into the darkness. "Well, I suppose if you would prefer to be trapped here forever—"

Robin sprang forward at her words and snatched her wrist in his hand. At once torn between the extremes of hating her and enthused about the action he would soon be taking, he spun her back around to face him as she released a huff of dislike. With one arm curled around her waist and the other still gripping her wrist, Robin kissed Blackfire full on the lips, fiercely; without warrant. Blackfire's shock stalled her for a moment, but she returned the kiss just as fiercely and Robin was surprised at her intensity. Walls torn down at last, he shamelessly met her searching tongue with his own, gripping her with a punishing hold. The kiss seemed to last for eternity until he thought he had satisfied Blackfire at last. He pulled away, panting for breath. Blackfire staggered from him, doing the same; eye glittering in fulfillment. With a submissive wave of her hand, she dismissed him.

"Go to her." She panted, and Robin was welcomed with darkness.

* * *

A soft light on his face, warmth in his body; where was he now? He felt comfortable as he relaxed on something very soft beneath him. The tension of the night—that period in the obscurity of time ago—had all left his body and he felt so free. Liberated of the stress and the strain and the pressure, he felt his mind and heart were at last back in the right place. He sighed contentedly and dared to open his eyes. His heart leapt to his throat.

"S-Starfire?"

She smiled lovingly over at him. Robin took a moment to glance over his surroundings. He was back in his room, stretched on his bed, and beside him was Starfire—poised on her side with one hand to support her head; her glorious red hair spilling around her to frame her face and grace his quilts.

"Starfire! How did you...you know I didn't mean...I—"

"I understand Robin." She murmured and he knew immediately that she had forgiven him. She had forgiven him of all that had happened between them, spoken and unspoken, and she understood. Feeling as if a massive load had been taken from his shoulders, Robin heaved a sigh of relief and happiness. All had been made right in the world. Peace, balance, and a sense of tranquility—Robin had not felt so blissful in ages.

"I'm so happy...you are here with me now," Robin shifted closer to the red-haired girl and she moved toward him as well, snuggling comfortably against him.

"I am too." Starfire said softly into his chest.

Having overcome the trials and the agonies of love, he had reached nirvana at long, long last. Homeward bound, he grinned as he closed his eyes. Falling to a peaceful sleep he had so long forgotten to have.

Blackfire had seen mercy to the Boy Wonder after all, and he woke up.

* * *

**A/N: Please forgive me for being so slow in posting this chapter—I have just been so busy! School, work, extra curricular activities—it gets pretty intense!**

**The action went by fast in this chapter! But there is still one to go!**

**I simply _could not_ resist that kiss for Robin and Blackfire (I know I'm going to get burned for that one but...) I just thought it would be something she would do. Blackfire wouldn't let Robin leave without getting something for herself first. I'll give a deeper insight to her motives in the next chapter.**

**I will reiterate that this story is based on a dream I had with the pinpoints being Robin going insane and spilling the blood of his friends (most importantly Starfire's) and then the last scene with him sharing his bed with Starfire. Everything before, between, and afterward are fillers that I thought up. So, my story might not have been the best planned in the world, but I think it still turned out rather nicely.**

**Ack, what am I saying? I haven't finished yet!**

**Keep a sharp eye out for the last chapter, which I hope to get out sometime soon!**

**Reviews are adored!!**

**Blackfire 18**


End file.
